


Duet (#1)

by Waldo



Series: Five Kisses (Sheppard/Beckett) [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e04 Duet, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo





	Duet (#1)

Carson was working quietly in the infirmary late in the evening. He wasn’t hiding. At least that was what he told himself. He’d released Rodney and Cadman a few hours ago. This time even Rodney seemed eager to escape the infirmary and get to the solitude of his own quarters and the knowledge that if he fell asleep there, he’d wake up there too.

Carson, for his part, was still getting cat-calls and all manner of suggestive remarks as he made his way through the Atlantis halls. So there he was, reorganizing the medicine lock-ups long after most of the city had had dinner and were on their way to whatever evening diversions they had planned.

He wasn’t prepared for a strong hand to grip him by the shoulder and spin him around. Being skittish by nature and even more wound up than normal that day in particular, he took no notice of who had grabbed him by the lapels of his lab coat and pulled him in for a rather passionate kiss, so when his fist came back, he didn’t have time to pull his punch.

“Oh shit! Carson! What the hell?!”

Carson stepped back, hands over his face, mortified. “Oh god. Oh god ohgodohgod.” He moved back in, pulling hands down from a damaged face. “I’m so sorry. John, I had no idea who… You scared the life out of me!” He probed the rapidly bruising skin on John’s cheek. “Sit here,” he sighed, indicating one of the beds as he went to retrieve an ice pack.

John flinched as the cold pack stung his face. “Of course it’s me. Do you normally have random men coming up and kissing you?”

Carson had turned to grab a cloth to wrap the ice pack in, he stopped mid-motion and turned back to John with a murderous look on his face. “Very funny,” he said with a look that said he clearly thought it was anything but.

John raised an eyebrow and shrugged in apology.

Carson put a towel around the ice pack and handed it back to John. “Just what did you think you were doing anyway? Sneaking up on people like that.”

John gave him a cocky grin. “Trying to figure out what Rodney’s glitch is.”

“And by kissing me, you think you can figure out what’s wrong with Rodney?” Carson was clearly at a loss.

“Yeah, I think maybe some wires got crossed when Cadman got shoved in there with him.”

Carson crossed his arms and leaned back on the bed opposite the one John was perched on and waited for him to elaborate.

“I mean, did you see the look on his face this morning? Something is seriously wrong with any guy who makes that kind of face after kissing you.”

Carson could feel himself blushing. It had taken getting hit for John to deliver his sneaky compliment, but he’d persevered. Carson supposed that was one of the reasons he was so in love with the man.


End file.
